Other
by Laila Lucine
Summary: What if Max had a twin, or an Other?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These people with the exception of Liz are not mine, nor are most of the places where things happen except for the dot com building.  
A/N: This is just something I whipped up after one of my wacky little dreams and it probably sucks really bad. Sorry but you'll have to bear with.  
OTHER  
Max sauntered into Crash searching the room for Original Cindy's familiar face. She spotted her sitting with Herbal, and Sketchy and headed over to their table ready to unwind after a day of delivering packages. Cindy looked up at her and her lips parted in a friendly smile.   
"Hey boo. Sit and have a drink." She motioned to a chair. "You look beat."   
"Hey. I feel beat, and I don't mind if I do." Max sat in a chair between Sketchy and Cindy and listened without much interest to the rest of the conversation that Herbal and Sketchy had been having. When the conversation died down she jumped in.  
"Hey what do you want me to try tonight? We could use some reserve money." She asked them.  
"You could just play pool." Sketchy suggested.  
"My brother, our sister mustn't lower the standards that she has set for herself by doing something as weak as that." Herbal cut in.   
"Thanks Herbal, I think." Max added.  
"You could walk that beam in the ceiling and then jump to the next and walk it." Cindy said, she always did come up with the best challenges.  
"Perfect boo." Max told her standing up and getting ready to do it while Cindy and Sketchy went around collecting bets.  
Max left the Crash a hour later smiling and two hundred dollars richer and that was after splitting the money with Cindy and Sketchy, Herbal had wanted nothing to do with "the devil's money". It had been a great night, there had been lots of suckers there, some had even bet that she couldn't get onto the bar in the first place.   
Max slipped onto her bike, pulling her helmet on and then taking off down the street to Logan's. She was in the mood for some real food tonight, if Logan could whip something up that was.   
Max slipped through his door after picking the lock with her pocket knife and called through the apartment, her voice echoing back to her.  
"Logan. You home?"   
"Go away Max." Came the answer from the kitchen. "You know damn well that I'm home. You were here a half hour ago. Remember?"   
"What are you talking about? Were you daydreaming?" She asked entering the kitchen to find him standing with his back to her as her leaned on the countertop.  
"Max cut the act. You already hurt me enough just go away."   
"Logan stop. You're scaring me. I wasn't here tonight."  
"Max cut the crap and GO!" He yelled finally turning around and showing that there were tears streaming from his angry eyes, though they looked sad underneath that.  
"Logan. How could I hurt you if I was at Crash with Cindy and the others just now?" She asked.  
"Max just go. You told me you didn't want anything to do with me. Stop contradicting yourself." He was practically hysterical now and she felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes, before he could see them fall from her eyes she turned and fled. She didn't bother to shut the door behind her, just flung it open and dashed to the elevator. She practically smashed the down button and she felt the tears streaming as she waited for the elevator to arrive.   
When she reached the ground floor she jumped on her bike again and headed toward the space needle. She sat looking down at the city, she cried for fifteen minutes and then thought about what Logan had said. How could Logan think that she had been at his house earlier? She'd been at Crash the whole time that she had supposedly been at his house. What had she said to him? But she hadn't said anything to him. Had she? She was so confused; she just couldn't figure it out. Maybe she should go home and try to talk to Logan in the morning. She stood and went back down to her bike. She arrived at her building and wheeled her bike up to her apartment. When she opened the door she saw Kendra sitting at the table with her head in her arms. Kendra's back was heaving up and down and there were sniffling sounds coming from her mouth.  
"Kendra what going on?" Max asked suddenly very worried about what the answer would be. Kendra's head flew up and she glared at Max.  
"You of all people should know what's going on!"  
"Wait slow down and tell me what I did." Max said.   
"You tried to kick me out of the apartment!" Kendra screeched.  
"My god! I'm sorry. Look I haven't been myself today." At all! She thought to herself.  
"Max. I don't know if I want to live with you after what happened."  
"What exactly did I do?" Max asked as calmly as she could.  
"Do you see this bruise Max?" Kendra screamed. "You gave it to me!" Max saw for the first time that Kendra's left eye was slightly swollen.   
"God! Kendra I think I'm going crazy!" She choked out. "I don't remember doing any of this. And I think I was in other places when these things happened."   
"What things? This is A THING!" Kendra articulated.   
"Logan says I did something to him too." She declared quietly.   
"Max I think YOU should leave." Kendra told her softly but still making the point, she wanted Max out.  
Max felt tears pushing at her eyes again as she turned to head out the door. She wheeled her bike out to the street. Now where could she go? She drove and found herself back at Crash. She went in the door and searched for Cindy's face as she had before. She found Cindy's face and herself. She seemed to be yelling at Cindy and as she watched she saw Cindy throw a wad of money at her, no not her, HER! Max watched and saw Max2 coming toward the door. Max ducked back into the shadows, she trailed Max2 around the corner and watched as she got into a car, with Lydecker. What was going on? How could she be her, and HER? She jumped silently onto the roof of the car and hung on tight as it moved down the highway. They pulled up to an old dot com office building that was now abandoned and Max jumped from the car roof to a ledge of the building. She watched as Max2 and Lydecker got out of the car and she stalked after them. Lydecker typed a code in at the door and she memorized the sounds honing in on the numbers as she'd been taught. She typed it in and followed after them stopping in the hall briefly to sharpen her super hearing and track them down like foxes. She found them sitting in an office talking together and quickly adjusted her hearing so that she could get every little detail.  
"Do you think it'll work?" Asked Max2.  
"What have I taught you soldier? It will always work if you believe it will. I believe it will damn it!" She heard Lydecker reply in a calm but stern voice that commanded attention.  
"Of course Sir." She heard Max2 answer back meekly. Wow, if there was one way that Max2 was different from her it would be that Max would have spat in Lydecker's face right then.  
She heard Lydecker stepping toward the door and cast her glance desperately around for some escape, he couldn't find her outside the door. He came out the door and she watched from above him on the ceiling. She felt her necklace start to fall forward, the clasp had never been good. Now she dreaded letting Logan give it to her, but not too much. She held her breath and watched the silver chain dangle above his head, she almost prayed that it wouldn't fall, but she didn't know who to pray to. Lydecker turned the corner, not even thinking of looking up and Max silently breathed again and dropped as quietly as she could to the hard, tile floor.   
She crept to the door of the office and saw Max2 sitting with her back to the door, not a smart move as far as Max was concerned. Max cautiously pushed open the door, not quietly enough. Max2 spun around and glared at Max, then a look of sheer terror passed over her face and she looked for a moment like she didn't know what to do.  
"Max." Max2 breathed. "Max it's you! I've always wanted to meet you!"  
"Who are you?" Max forced her voice to remain level.   
"I'm your twin, Liz! Tell me you remember me! I remembered you, even after you escaped!" She was almost hysterical now and it was making Max nervous, what if Lydecker heard and came back, with men. Max shuddered against her will and then realized that Liz was staring at her, waiting for an answer.  
"I don't remember you." Max told her and the look in Liz's eyes showed Max that she was telling the truth about being her twin. "But I believe you and I want you to come with me." Max crossed the rest of the way to where she could grasp Liz's hand and pulled her across the room to the door.   
"Wait!" Liz said urgently before Max pulled her out the door. "I have to take out my tracker. Liz reached around and seemingly dug her nails into her neck, digging out a small tracking device. "He implanted it so that it'd be harder to get out." She explained. She crossed to the chair that she had been sitting in minutes before and placed it carefully on the chair, so that anyone monitoring her on a screen would think that she had sat down. They left the way they had come in and since there were no guards they were home free. Liz pulled out keys to one of the cars and Max hopped in letting Liz drive.   
"Let's head to the border. They can't track us well in Canada."   
Max hesitated for a moment. Should she go back and fix things with her friends, and Logan? But no it would be easier this way, better.   
"Lets. We can stay at Logan's cabin for a while and then completely cross tomorrow it's late, the border and check police will be suspicious of nineteen-or-so twin girls crossing the border at three am on a Monday that isn't a holiday." Max pointed out.   
"You're right." Liz agreed and she followed Max's instructions on how to get to the cabin perfectly. They set up camp for the night and Max curled up in an armchair and forced herself to sleep. She'd never had to sleep but she did anyway, it was better than staying up some nights. She dreamed of Logan. They were dancing and then he kissed her, then she felt herself moving and woke up to find her hands bound and her legs tied. She saw Liz standing over her and then she saw Lydecker move into the square of light, she was being dragged across a room.   
Where was she? She'd never dreamed or slept heavily enough to blank out. Then she felt a slight pain in her arm. She looked down at it and found a small puncture where a needle could have easily been slipped in and knew that Liz had turned her in. She stared into Liz's eyes for a moment and felt tears again push at hers. But this time she wouldn't let them come out, not in front of Lydecker and the traitor. She only had one thing to say as she saw the metal barred door to her cell swing closed and it was a question.  
"Why?" She asked Liz.  
"Cause I'm your other." Liz replied as though it were obvious.  
"What does that mean?"   
"It means we have to be together in as we were intended or we have to die." Liz told her as though it made any sense. Max glared at her and the tears left her eyes being replaced by sheer hate.  
"They'll have to kill us then, now won't they?!?!"  



	2. Other P2

Disclaimer: These people with the exception of Liz are not mine.  
  
"Max, Max, Max." Lydecker clucked sitting on the other side of the bars and staring in at her. "You've been in there for three days. You're still tied up, you haven't eaten and you've got to be thirsty. Plus it must not be fun urinating on yourself." He added with false pity, she knew he was mocking her.  
  
'I'm never going to obey you Lydecker." She spat. "You should kill me and get it over with.  
  
"Now where's the fun in that soldier? Believe it or not I like to have fun too, just not the same kind of fun."   
  
"Yah your fun is playing with human guinea pigs." Max retorted angry all over again.  
  
"Oh. Now lets not get fiesty I might have to let some of my friends play with you." He motioned to the doctors that stood behind him in white lab coats.  
  
"Go ahead. It's not like I have much to live for.  
  
"Oh that's right all your little friend rodents ran away and left you alone to be captured. How silly of me. But we can still catch them you know. Perhaps a male guinea pig. Perhaps Logan."  
  
"He's just a cripple." Even as the words left Max's mouth she knew she was lying. Logan could never be just a cripple. Logan was everything to her and apparently Lydecker knew that.  
  
"You." Lydecker spoke coldly to one of the doctors. "Go get me Logan Cale. We clearly need him."   
  
"Yes sir." The doctor replied hurrying off to do the master's bidding. Max scoffed and then burst out crying. What was wrong with her?  
  
"Oh goody." Lydecker cooed. "The side effects are kicking in."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Of the meds we gave you when you were knocked out. Your will power should dissolve into nothingness as soon as Logan gets here."  
  
"I doubt it." She shot through her tears.  
  
"I don'." He replied and then he and the doctors left leaving her to her own thoughts, and tears that now were real. 


End file.
